I'm Pregnant Aru!
by Freelance360
Summary: Newlyweds China and Russia gets a little surprise. I know summary sucks but plz read NOTE: China and some other characters WILL be a girl in this fanfic. This is my first Hetalia fanfic. This fanfic was inspired from xblkdragonx's "Knocked Up" fanfic
1. 9 Rounds

**A/N: Hey Hetalia and Rochu fans I hope you guys like my first Hetalia and Rochu fanfic!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_The Newlyweds China and her husband Russia are now in bed and have been resting from having sex non-stop for about 5 hours. And China is in a lot of pain_

*Damn I can't feel my legs anymore! aru* thinks a exhausted China rubbing her legs while being being embraced by Russia *We just had 7 rounds of sex and I'm surprised my body isnt all the way torn aru"

"Hey honey" says Russia who brings China closer into his embrace and snuggles her as he whispers into her ear "Are you ready?"

With a face a terror she thought to herself *Again aru?! I don't think my body will be able to take it aru. But its too late I'm already caught aru*

**[1 hour later]**

"Hey China are you ok?" asks a concerned Russia who is cuddled up with China

"No my whole entire body is aching aru!" whines China who tries to punch Russia bt is too tired to do so

"I'm sorry China I just can't control myself around you" apologizes Russia "I wonder why?"

"I should be the one asking that aru!" says a tired China

_Russia then laughs _

"W-What are you laughing for aru?" asks China "Does my pain amuse you aru?!"

"No its just that even when you're mad you're still cute" smiles Russia

"Don't try to smooth talk your way out of this aru!" says China "You're gonna get it when I get the feelings back in my legs aru"

"Hmmm oh yeah" smiles Russia as he grabs a hold of China's hips

"Wait a minute are you serious aru?!" asks a scared China

"Round 9 fight!" jokes Russia as he gets on top of China

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time**


	2. Uh Oh

**A/N: Hello readers I know I just submitted a chapter like three hours ago but I just started writing and I made another chapter. So... Yeah...enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_A few weeks has passed since the couple had that steamy night. Right now it's early in the morning and China is just getting up she is wearing a red and pink chinese-style pajamas. She looks to her side to see that her husband Russia is already up and about because he's not in bed. She feels a little queasy when she first gets up from bed but it subsided moments later. She sees her stuffed panda that Russia bought her when they started dating on the nightstand and grabs a hold of it._

"Hmmm it all started with this cute little thing aru" smiles China as she then holds the panda near her chest. _She then walks into the Living room where she smells food being cooked as she walks to the kitchen she sees her husband Russia who is wearing a white tank top along with his older sister's scarf around his neck and gray sweatpants._

"Zǎoshang hǎo, qīn'ài de ā lǔ**[1]**" smiles China as she kisses Russia

"Dobroye utro tebe slishkom**[2]**" smiles Russia

"What you cooking aru?" asks China

"Oh some eggs, bacon, and pancakes" says Russia "I'm almost done"

"Oh good because I'm hungry aru" says China who then walks to the table

_A few minutes passed and breakfast was done and they was both at the table ready to eat._

"Well lets eat shall we" says Russia

"You don't have to tell me twice aru" smiles China as she then begins to eat

_It doesn't take her no time to finish her first plate that she asked for seconds after 2 minutes. But a few minutes passed and she was asking for fourths which kinda shocked Russia knowing that she doesn't eat that much food. After they finished eating breakfast China and Russia was cleaning up the table. _

"Wow China you sure can be a fatty when you want to be" jokes Russia

"Ha ha ha very funny aru" says a sarcastic China "I was just real hungry aru"

"Hmm I guess I put too much work on you last night" smiles Russia

China blushes a deep red as she says "You are such a pervert aru!"

"Well you married this pervert" says Russia

"Whatever aru" says China who grabs the glass of orange juice sitting on the table " That doesn't excus-"

_As soon as China took a sip of the orange juice she started to feel nauseous she dropped the glass and started to run straight to the bathroom._

"China whats wrong?!" asks Russia who follows his wife to the bathroom

_When China got to the toliet she flips the lid and starts to throw up all of her breakfast. Russia came in a few moments later to see his wife vomiting like crazy. Russia kneels next to China to hold her hair back as she vomits in the toilet. A few minutes passed and China has finished vomiting and is getting her mouth wiped by Russia._

"What was that I was drinking Russia aru?" asks China

"Orange Juice" says Russia nonchalantly

"You sure aru?" asks China in disbelief

"Positive" reassures Russia

A glimpse of shock came to China right when she says "Uh Oh aru"

"Whats wrong China?" asks a concerned Russia

_China then goes back into the toilet to vomit again. A few moments passed and she stopped_

"Hey Russia aru?" says China as she rises

"Yes" says Russia

"Would you mind going to the store for me aru?" asks China

"What for?" asks a confused Russia

"A pregnancy test aru" answers China

With a face a shocked face Russia says "You mean you're-"

"I don't know but just to make sure aru" says China "Please aru"

"Ok" says Russia who then picks China up princess-style and starts to walk

"Where are you taking me aru?!" asks China

"Where else" smiles Russia in an obvious tone "I'm taking you to the store with me"

China immediately smacks Russia upside the head and says "Báichī ā lǔ!**[3] **You don't need me aru!"

"But I do" says Russia "I don't know how they look like"

China sighs and says "They're in a pink box and it says pregnancy test aru. Its not that hard and if you have trouble ask the employees for help aru"

"Ok then" says Russia who then begins walking

"Um Russia aru" says China

"Yes Honey?" asks Russia

"Where are you taking me aru?" asks China

"Where else" smiles Russia in an obvious tone "I'm taking you to the st-" Russia saw China getting ready to hit him across the head again and says "I'm just kidding. I'm gonna take you to bed"

"Oh ok aru" says China

Russia lays China to bed and covers her up and after kissing her on the forehead he says "I wont be long"

"Ok be safe aru" says China

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**

**[1]- Chinese for saying "Good morning honey aru"**

**[2]- Russian for saying "Good Morning to you too"**

**[3]- Chinese for saying "Idiot aru!"**


	3. To The Store!

**A/N: Hey fellow readers! Back with another chapter! Also theres a little surprise at the end! ****Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Russia has just arrived into the store to get a pregnancy test for his wife China. He looks around and he doesn't really know where to go and it frustrated him. So he did what China told him and went to the female employee for help._

"Um hello" says Russia with his famous Yandere smile "I need some help"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What can I do for you sir?!" asks the scared female employee

"Well I was wondering where I can find a pregnancy test" says Russia

"Oh well I'll show you" says the scared female employee *I feel sorry the potential mother of his kid*

_Back at the house China who is in bed all of a sudden sneezes. Now back to the store. The employee shows Russia the pregnancy tests. Russia was looking at them and he was feeling a little discouraged._

Russia then says to himself "Um does it matter about which one I take?"

_Russia scans the pregnancy tests for about 5 minutes. He then sees one that has a cute little panda on it. As soon as he saw that he thought about how China has a thing for cute things especially pandas. So he decided to get that box as he got his hand on it another hand got to it about the time. Russia then looks to see who it is to his surprise it was Germany. They both stared at each other for a few moments until Germany broke the silence_

"Um Russia what are you doing here?" asks Germany

"To get a pregnancy test for my wife China" says Russia nonchalantly "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?!" says Germany in disbelief "China's pregnant?"

"No you idiot!" says Russia "We're not sure but we just checking just to make sure"

"Oh" says Germany

"Anyways you didn't answer my question" says Russia

Germany stiffens when he hears that and says "Well….Italy could be pregnant too"

Russia's eyes go bug eyes when hears that from Germany "Oh Germany could be a papa. Who would've thought it. So what happened when you two first thought she could be pregnant?"

"Weeeell" says Germany

**Flashback **

_Earlier today Germany wakes up in bed with a sleeping Italy on top off him. Italy has long flowing hair with a bow on top. She is wearing a blue nightgown which compliments her somewhat curvy physique is snuggled up to Germany. Germany smiles as he sees his girlfriend cute sleeping face. He tries to slowly escape from her grasp but it ended up in failure as she wakes up._

"[Yawn] Good Morning Germany darling!" smiles a now awake Italy kissing Germany

"Good morning Italy" smiles Germany "What do you want for breakfast?"

Italy says with big smile "Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!"

Germany sighs and says "I knew it"

_Germany gets up to fix breakfast. He is wearing a grey tank top with black pj pants that has the germany symbol on it. He walks to the kitchen and gets ready to make Italy her pasta and his breakfast which is just pancakes and some bacon. A good amount of time has passed and Germany is almost done cooking the pasta. He then sees Italy dancing around in the living room singing._

**Marukaite Chikyuu(Italy Version)**

Hey, hey Papa!

Give me wine!

Hey, hey Mama!

Hey, hey Mama!

The bolognese that I ate before,

I cannot forget the taste!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

Draw a circle, that's the Earth

I am Hetalia!

Ah, with the single swipe of a paintbrush, a wonderful world can be seen

With our boots, let's make a toast! Hetalia!

_Germany giggles as he looks on at his girlfriend dancing around like she's a little girl. It kinda made the all serious German have a relaxed side. Minutes later Germany is finished making breakfast. _

"Italy the food is done" says Germany

"Yay! Pasta!" cheers the bubbly Italy who goes to the table

_Germany places the pasta and his breakfast on the table and they begin to eat. Germany has started to while Italy went to get something to drink. Italy comes back with some milk and starts to eat her pasta. While eating she unexpectedly dashes off to the bathroom_

"Italy?!" asks a scared Germany who follows his girlfriend.

_Italy is in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet and crying. Germany holds her hair back while she is vomiting. She stopped vomiting after a few minutes and was being consoled by Germany _

"Why did I throw up?!" asks a crying Italy

"I think I might have a clue" says Germany with a grim look on his face

"Germany! whats wrong with me?!" asks a sobbing Italy

"I could be wrong but you might be pregnant" says Germany

"Eh?" says a clueless Italy tilting her head to the side "Pregnant?"

"Yeah" replies "You know having babies"

"Oh" says Italy "But I want to eat pasta not have a baby"

"Ugh" groans Germany "You can't have it your way Italy"

"Hmph" pouts Italy

"Just calm down ok" says Germany "I'll go get a pregnancy test so we can see if you're pregnant. So in the mean time just lay in bed and relax and drink some milk since it looks like that's ok with your body"

"Ok" says a now calm Italy

**Back To Present**

"Wow I figured it would happen like that" giggles Russia as he then looks at the pregnancy test "Anyways do you mind"

"Oh my bad you can have it" says Germany

"Thank you" says Russia

"Hey Russia" says Germany

"What?" asks Russia

"If China is pregnant how would you think Belarus will react?" asks Germany who grabs another pregnancy test "She went totally Ballistic when you two started dating then psychotic when you got married so just imagine how she would be if she finds out China is bearing your child"

_Russia gulps and trembles in fear as he thinks about what his little sister would do. Then all of a sudden he feels an evil presence come in the area and he heard a voice along with it._

"Hey big brother!" is what he hears

_Germany and Russia bodies shake in fear when they hear the voice knowing fully well who it is but wishing it wasn't. They slowly turn around to see Belarus standing across from them smiling. But it wasn't your normal smile. It was a yandere smiles; the type of yandere smile that makes Russia's yandere smile look like child's play. _

"Hey brother why are you over here at the pregnancy tests?" smiles Belarus

"Oh...um…" says a frantic Russia

"Could it be that China is pregnant?" asks Belarus who then becomes surrounded by a dark scary aura

"No its not that" says Germany "Italy might be pregnant"

"Oh really?" asks Belarus

"Yes and I went to get a pregnancy test for her but was too nervous to go alone so I asked Russia here to come with me" lies Germany

"Oh ok then" smiles Belarus as the dark aura vanishes

"Why are you here anyways sis?" asks Russia

"Oh well….to get some more pads" says a blushing Belarus

"Oh then if you will excuse us" says a scared Russia who then with Germany dashes off to the cashier to buy the tests and shortly after that leaves.

_As Russia and Germany drive off with the pregnancy tests Belarus waits until she can't see them no more and walks over to grab a pregnancy test and walks to the cashier._

**A/N: Not just China but Italy and possibly Belarus too?! Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**_  
_


	4. Positive

**A/N: Hey guys and gals back with another one! The moment you all been waiting for the results of the pregnancy tests and also the father of Belarus child is revealed! Anyways without further ado enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Russia is just arriving home to give his wife the pregnancy test, He walks in to smelt the sound of vomit which is coming from the bathroom._

Russia sighs to himself before saying "Oh man I don't even think we need to take the test now"

_Russia walks into the bathroom to see China bent over in the toilet vomiting. _

"Hey honey having fun?" jokes Russia as he walks in

_China lifts her head to see Russia walking in _

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M HAVING FU-" snaps China who drops her face back in to throw up some more

**[5 mins later]**

"Wow what happened?" asks Russia

"I was drinking some water aru" says China "And all of a sudden I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up"

"Well" says Russia who gives her the pregnancy test "Here you go"

China looks at Russia with a are you kidding me stare and says "So….I don't get no "Are you ok?" aru?"

"Are you ok" says Russia nonchalantly

"Zhè shì wéi shí yǐ wǎn, nǐ báichī ā lǔ!**[1]**" snaps China who then sighs as she grabs the pregnancy test from Russia "Get out please I want some privacy aru"

"Ok" says Russia who then exits the bathroom to let China do the test

**Meanwhile**

_Ukraine is at Belarus' place where she is in her bedroom laying in her bed and was being consoled by her older sister. Belarus was crying her soul into her sister's arms. a few feet away there was about 5 pregnancy tests that had a pink plus sign on each single one. _

"Sis how could I let this happen?!" sobs Belarus "I-I-I-I-..."

"Shh now just let it all out now" says Ukraine comforting a sobbing Belarus "Everything we'll be alright"

"But I'm just 19 and-and big…..big…..big brother!" sobs Belarus

"Don't worry about that right now Bel" says Ukraine "Lets calm down first"

**Back To Russia and China**

_Russia was pacing back and forth in the living room awaiting the results of the test. a couple more minutes of pacing passed when China then enters the living room. Russia sees her and she is smiling. As he gets closer he sees tears in her eyes._

"Wha-whats wrong?" asks a concerned Russia

"Nothing its just...that…." smiles a teary-eyed China as she then shows Russia the pregnancy test which has a positive sign on it "I'm just thinking about all the shopping we'll have to do now because of the baby aru"

_Russia smiles and gets a little teary-eyed as he sees the results and hugs his wife._

"Wow I'm gonna be a papa" smiles Russia while hugging China

"And I'm gonna be a mama aru" smiles China who then breaks the embrace "Hey but we have to settle down now you know that right aru?"

"Yes I know and I'm prepared for it" says a confident Russia

"Are you sure aru?" asks a not so convinced China

"Definitely" smiles Russia

"That means no more Vodka aru" says China

"Ok" smiles Russia

"No more late night dates aru" says China

"O...k" says Russia whose smile drops a little bit

"And also no more 9 rounds of sex aru" smiles China

"S-Say what now?" says Russia whose smile has now turned into a frown

"Yeah all that night long sex isn't good for me and the baby aru" says China

"But-But…." says Russia

"No buts aru" says China "Its for the sake of our child aru"

"Ok I understand" says a defeated Russia who puts his head down and says to himself *I wonder how Germany is doing with Italy*

_Speaking of Germany he is just arriving back home where he is met by his beloved girlfriend Italy at the door. _

"Hi darling" smiles Italy whose usually has a bubbly expression is now more normal where you can see her amber eyes

"Hey" says a surprised Germany who enters the house and closes the door "You look rather different than your usual self"

"Well while you went to get the pregnancy test I was thinking was I ready to be a mother" says a serious Italy

"Huh?!' says a shocked Germany "Really?!"

"Yeah and I thought to myself that I already have the man I want to spend my life with and I love kids so it wouldn't be so bad" smiles Italy

_Germany was in a state of shock to see Italy be actually serious for a change he almost shed a tear._

"So you got it?" asks Italy

"Yeah" says Germany who hands Italy the pregnancy test

"Ok well wish me luck" smiles Italy as she heads to the bathroom to do the test.

_While she did that Germany nervous as hell calls Russia to see what has happened with him._

"Hello" says Russia on the other end

"Hey Russia so did you get the results yet?" asks a curious Germany

"Yeah she's pregnant" says Russia nonchalantly

"Why do you sound so relaxed" asked Germany "This is a serious matter you know?"

"Well I thought it was only a matter of time since me and China do have sex a lot" says Russia "And most of the time its because of me so I made myself well prepared beforehand"

"Hmm good thinking Russia" says a impressed Germany "So how is China taking it?"

"She's ecstatic she's already talking about baby names" says Russia

"Wow" says Germany who then hears the bathroom door burst open and sees a happy Italy jump out in joy "Italy what does it say?"

"I'm gonna be a mommy!" screams a excited Italy who goes to hug Germany

"Hey Russia did y-"

"Yeah I heard" says Russia "Congrats Germany I wish you the best of luck"

"Thank you and likewise" says Germany who then hangs up

_While Russia's and Germany's lives was being changed for the better Belarus was in the living room on the phone with someone._

"Hello" says Belarus "Its me"

"Oh hey Belarus whats up? asks the person

"I gotta talk to you its a serious matter" says Belarus

"Oh ok well I'm at my friends place so you can see me there" says the person

"Ok" says Belarus who hangs up the phone and gets her stuff to head to the person's friends place where her sister Ukraine drives her there.

_20 minutes later Ukraine and Belarus drives up to the place._

"Bel are you ok to go?" asks a worried Ukraine

"Yeah I'm good" says Belarus "And even if I wasn't I gotta let him know sooner or later. So I might as well let him know now"

"Well just call me if you need me ok" says Ukraine

"Ok and thank you sis" says Belarus

"Y-You're welcome" smiles a happy Ukraine who says to herself *Little sis is finally easing up to me*

_Belarus then gets out of the car and walks to the front door where she knocks on it. The door opens and its her friend America who greets her._

"Ah Belarus nice for you to visit" smiles America

"Yeah glad to be here" says Belarus

"You glad?" asks American in disbelief "If you're glad that means you and Russia have become one"

_Belarus puts her head to that statement and walks on in. This makes America worried._

"Um Belarus are you-"

"Where is he?" asks Belarus

"Who?" asks America

"Korea" says Belarus

"He's in the living room" says American "But why do you want to-"

"Thank you" says Belarus who heads towards the living room where she sees Korea sitting down looking at TV

"Hey wait a minute!" says America going after Belarus

"There you are" says Belarus

"Oh hello Belarus" smiles Korea "What did you want to talk about?"

_Belarus threw something at Korea's lap and it came out to be a pregnancy test which had a plus sign on it. Korea was shocked to see it._

"You mean you and-"

"Yeah I'm pregnant because of it" says Belarus

"What Pregnant?!" screams a shocked America

"Yeah" nods Belarus

"America" says Korea

"I'm already on it" says America who is calling someone "Hey this America. I need you to come down here ASAP"

_America then hangs up the phone and leads Belarus to a chair to sit down and they waiting for a little while._

"Belarus did you tell-" asks Korea

"No I'm too scared to" says Belarus

"Well what about-"

"I already told her" says Belarus

_15 minutes passed when they finally heard the doorbell ring. America goes to open the door where he sees Lithuania waiting at._

"Oh hey America" smiles Lithuania "What did you need me for?"

"Just come in its pretty serious" says America

"Ok" says Lithuania who then follows America into the living room where he sees Korea and surprisingly his long-time crush Belarus sitting down "Oh Korea and B-B-Belarus how are you guys doing?"

"I'm doing fine" says Korea who then says as he points to Belarus "But Belarus has something to tell you"

"Huh? Really?" says a shocked Lithuania who walks towards a somewhat depressed Belarus "Whats wrong?"

Belarus looks up to Lithuania with tears in her eyes and says "I should kill you right now!"

"Huh?!" asks a shocked Lithuania

"Remember the party me and America threw a few weeks ago?" asks Korea

"Yeah and?" asks Lithuania

"We know what happened" says America leaning against the wall

_Lithuania tensed up when he heard America's words_

"R-R-R-Really?" says a somewhat scared Lithuania

"Besides that there is something more serious" says Belarus who wipes her tears

"What is it?" asks Lithuania

"Korea" says Belarus

"Hey Lithuania catch!" says Korea who throws Lithuania the pregnancy test.

_When he caught he didn't know what it was at first but then when he saw the pink plus sign he knew that it was pregnancy test and then when he looked at Belarus he saw it in her face that this is hers._

"So….you mean that-"

"Yeah Lithuania I'm having your baby" says Belarus

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**

**[1]- Chinese for saying Its too late for that you idiot aru!**


	5. She Doesn't Know?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Back with another chapter! Sorry about the delay I had a little writers block with this. But thas hopefully out the window. But honestly I might redo this chapter though. But other than that enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! **

"Yeah Lithuania I'm having your baby" says Belarus

_Lithuania started to have tears fall from his face_

"Huh this can't be right?" says a teary-eyed Lithuania

"Huh?" says Belarus

"This can't be?!" says a shocked Lithuania

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" says a now mad Korea who rushes at Lithuania and pulls him by the collar of his shirt while Lithuania was still saying "This can't be?!"

"Korea calm down!" says America

"Why should I?!" says Korea

"Please….." says Belarus "Stop Korea!"

"Why should I Belarus?!" asks a pissed Korea "This man doesn't look like he's gonna take responsibility!"

_Belarus then just gets up and rushes out of the house. _

"Belarus!" says Lithuania who pushes Korea off of him and chases after.

"Be-Belarus" says a sad looking Korea who looks on and sits down with tears falling down his face

"Korea its ok man" says America who walks over to Korea and pats him on the shoulder

"Its not ok America" says a sobbing Korea "I just made the girl I love cry"

_Meanwhile back at Russia and China's place China and Russia are in the living room sitting down and chatting._

"So Russia aru" says China "When are we gonna tell everyone else aru?"

"Hmm I don't know yet" says a pondering Russia who is drinking a glass of water "But it has to be soon I suppose right?"

"Yeah aru" smiles China who then with a slight frown says "We especially have to tell Belarus first though aru"

_When China says that Russia becomes so terrified that he squeezes the glass that he is holding so hard that it shatters._

"Come on now Russia aru" smiles China "We've been through a lot already how bad can it be aru?"

"China…." says a scared Russia "I know that but the thing is that Belarus thinks we're still virgins"

_lightning and and thunder can be heard as China facial expression never moved nor did anything else after hearing that._

"Um excuse me aru?" asks a frozen China "D-Did you just said that she doesn't know we're not virgins aru?"

"Yes" nods Russia

_At that exact moment China's body unfrozen and she started to laugh and moments later she faints to the ground._

"China!" says an worried to death Russia who goes to pick up his wife

_A couples of minutes passed and China starts to wake up and she finds herself laying down on the sofa in the living room with her head laying on Russia lap._

"China are you ok?" asks a worried Russia

"Mhmm" slight nods an awakening China "What happened aru?"

"You fainted" replies Russia

"How long was I out for aru?" asks a curious China

"About 12 minutes" answers Russia

China sits upright and says with some grief in her voice "Oh yeah I remember now aru"

"Yeah sorry about that" apologizes Russia

"But why haven't you told her aru?" asks China

"Because I was too scared of what she might do to you" says Russia "My sister is very possessive and crazy. She would scare anyone I came into contact with. She even tried to get rid of big sis Ukraine because me and her were close"

"That sure sounds like her" agrees China "But if she really loves you then she will understand then"

"I hope you're right" says Russia

_While China and Russia was chatting. Lithuania was looking for Belarus. He has searched through four streets now looking for her. He went to a nearby park to see if she was there. He was walking along the park when he saw the swings. There he saw the blonde girl of his dreams sitting down on one of the swings and looks to be crying._

"Belarus?" says Lithuania who approaches Belarus

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


	6. I Hate You!

**A/N:Hey everyone! I'm back! and with another chapter update! I hope you all enjoy!**

"Belarus" says Lithuania who approaches Belarus

_Belarus lifts her head to see Lithuania approaching her. Which doesn't make her feel any better_

"GO AWAY!" snaps Belarus

"W-Why?!" asks a scared Lithuania

"I hate you Lithuania thats why" answers Belarus "I always have! I wanted to become one with big brother not you!"

_Lithuania puts his head down to those harsh comments by Belarus. He even sheds some tears as well. But a few seconds later lifts his face up and wipes the tears off his face._

"I already knew that" says Lithuania with a serious face as he walks towards Belarus "I know you hate me Belarus but I love you and I always have loved you. No matter what you did or say to me my feelings for you never changed even though you love your brother"

"Well you're just a damn fool" says Belarus

"No you are!" snaps Lithuania who gets in Belarus face "Like I said I know you hated me until that night at the party. You came to me for closure because you needed me"

_Belarus then punched Lithuania as hard as she can in the face after hearing that. Lithuania didn't flinch nor show no sign of pain from the punch. _

"Belarus….why are you lying to yourself" says Lithuania with a big bruise on his face

"I'm not lying" says a mad Belarus

"Why are you lying to me?!" asks Lithuania who the puts his hands on top of Belarus' shoulder "You was the one who kissed me and started everything at that damn party"

"Look I was drunk ok" says Belarus "I thought you was big brother"

"Then if you was so drunk why was you screaming my name Belarus?" asks Lithuania who wasn't buying it.

_Belarus face turns slightly red and she punches Lithuania again in the face. Lithuania like last time neither flinched nor showed any sign of pain and he then approaches Belarus again. His nose looks to be slightly broken and is now bleeding. _

"You can beat me as much as you want Belarus" says Lithuania "But I will keep coming back"

"Why?!" asks a pissed Belarus

"Because I love yo-"

_Before Lithuania was able to finish his sentence Belarus punches him again….and again….and again….and…. yep you guessed it….. again. It kept on going on like that for about 5 minutes. Lithuania was just standing there with his face getting bruised and bloodied up from the punches of Belarus who was getting frustrated. _

"Why don't you fight back?!" asks a crying Belarus

"I will not hurt the woman that I love" smiles Lithuania who then walks closer to Belarus.

"Get back!" shouts Belarus who then punches Lithuania again but he still walks towards her.

_Belarus begins to punch Lithuania yet again but this time Lithuania catches her fist. Belarus tries using her other fist but Lithuania catches that one too. He then puts her arms down and hugs her tight. _

"Let go of me!" snaps a angry Belarus

_She tries desperately to break free but Lituania won't let her. Minutes pass with her continuing her useless struggle. But she soon gives up and cries as both her and Lithuania fall down to the ground on their knees. _

"Please Belarus" pleads Lithuania who grip on Belarus starts to loosen "Be true to your-"

_Lithuania then collapses to the ground and is knocked out cold. A sobbing Belarus looks at Lithuania and looks at all the bruises and injuries she put on Lithuania. After a few moments she then takes out her cell phone and dials a number._

"Hello sis?" asks a sobbing Belarus

"Bel whats wrong?" asks a worried Ukraine

"I need help" cries Belarus

"What happened?" asks Ukraine

"He's not moving" sobs Belarus "Lithuania isn't moving!"

"I'm coming Bel just stay calm" says Ukraine

**Meanwhile**

_Back at China and Russia's place they are in the bedroom laying down and looking at tv._

"So Russia when are you gonna let her know aru?" asks China

"I'll tell her next week ok" replies Russia "Also you gotta let Korea know"

China shivers as she says "I know but can't you do it for me aru?"

Russia waves his index finger as he says "Uh uh uh if I have to tell Belarus then you have to tell Korea"

"Hmph" pouts China

"Don't be like that China" says Russia "Anyways you're better off than me. Korea just wants you to acknowledge him is all and he does love you dearly"

"Yeah dearly enough to say my and Japan's breasts belong to him aru" retorts China

"Yeah that is a little extreme but at least he isn't like Belarus who is constantly trying to get in my pants"

"Ok then I'll tell him sometime next week then aru" says China "But you have to

come with me aru"

"Ok you will too" smiles Russia

"Um why?" asks a scared China "Don't you know that she will kill me aru?"

"I feel more calm knowing you are around me" says Russia as he looks dead into China's eyes "Because I know you will be safe because I will protect you"

"O-Ok then aru" blushes China

"Anyways while we wait for that to happen you wanna tag along?" asks Russia

"To where aru?" asks China

"I was thinking about going to Prussia's place" says Russia

"It has been a while since me and Candi talked aru" says China "And I wonder how big little

"Yeah me and Prussia haven't drunk together for a while now" says Russia

"Well let me get dressed first aru" says China

"Ok then" says Russia

_A few minutes passed and China is done changing clothes. They then leave their house and drive to Prussia's place. They parked in an empty space in the driveway. Russia is the first to get out as he then walks over to open the door for China. He grabs her hand and brings her out._

"What a gentleman aru" jokes a smiling China

"Whatever" smiles Russia who then along with China walks to the door

_Russia knocks on the door a couple of times before someone opens the door._

_The person who opens the door is a cute female who looks to be in her early twenties who is also holding a baby girl. She has long flowing blond hair with red hair clips on each side. She has purple eyes and wears glasses. She has a shy demeanor about her but she has a warm smile. she is wearing a beautiful red and white dress. The baby girl looks to be around one or two years old. She has long platinum blonde hair. She has a cute innocent smile that goes with her red-violet eyes. The baby girl is wearing a cute little white dress. She favors the woman who's holding her a lot._

"Hello Russia and China" smiles the woman "Its been awhile"

"It sure has aru" smiles China as she then goes to the woman "You sure have become a beautiful wife and mother Canada"


End file.
